fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 1
CHAPTER 1 - MENDING It began with a tragedy. The escape pod blasted off the surface of Zeon, Unten staring down as Spunten waved away. This was the last one. Unten slunk back into the chair. He didn't deserve this. The escape pod bounced off a bunch of other escape pods that had escaped earlier, but remained in it's general direction that it had begun with. The radio was broken, one of it's knobs floating in zero gravity. Unten sank back further, easing his eyes into rest. ---- On another planet entirely, Rachel's eyes cracked open as her phone blared the sounds of seagulls. She got up and tapped against the screen, shutting it off and getting ready for work. As she brushed her teeth, she noticed her arms looked very different. Her left arm was entangled with ink snakes, a dull crimson color. On the right arm was a bunch of hexagons, a striking blue, decorated around the length of her arm. She tried to pick at it to see if it were some kind of paint or fake tattoo, but it stayed where it was. She didn't remember getting these. ---- She entered the gas station like a typical work day. Her co-worker Serah didn't seem to notice, too busy reading whatever was in Underground this week. ---- :Rachel: What is that burning smell? :Serah: Beats me if I know. It's been over by the freezers but when I went to go investigate there wasn't anything. :Rachel: Say, was I really drunk last night or anything like that? :Serah: Nah... why? :Rachel: Tattoos. Serah puts down Underground to see. :Serah: Aw, that's sick. Where did you get them from? :Rachel: I don't know. :Serah: You want them removed or something? :Rachel: Nah... god, that burning smell is getting worse. I'm gonna go check what it is. A dark skinned girl with funky goggles walks in as Rachel walks towards the scent. :Serah: What's up with those. :Girl: These? The girl clicks a button on the goggles and three dots on the right side light up. :Serah: So yeah... what's up with them. :Girl: They're supposed to track alien presences. :Serah: Alien presences? Phh. Sounds like you got scammed. :Girl: Well, I haven't found anything yet but still... hang on a minute. Rachel pushes around some of the icebags. :Rachel: Oh god, it's getting worse. Ugh. :Girl: Stand back. :Rachel: Look, unless you're my boss, you don't tell me what to do. :Girl: Fine... :Rachel: Something seems to be under these... Suddenly a bunch of the ice bags fall down, revealing a pale skinned humanoid. It stands up. :Rachel: What the hell? The humanoid walks out as the girl and Rachel step back, grabbing the fridge door with a open hand and ripping it off, slamming it onto the floor, with it's pieces scattering around the place. :Rachel: Jesus, what the hell is that? :Six: Six. :Rachel: Six of what? :Six: It won't matter in that amount of seconds. Rachel jumps back and grabs the girl as a energy projectile explodes onto the tile floor, Six clearly disappointed when she doesn't hit them. She charges up another projectile as Serah runs out of the store. Rachel leaps towards the door, dragging the awestruck girl. :Rachel: Jesus fuck... fuck... Rachel and the girl slide under a pick up truck as Six steps out, looking at the area. She takes off from the ground and heads towards the sky. :Rachel: What the hell was that? :Girl: Well, it seems to be of alien origin. :Rachel: No shit, you don't need those dumb goggles for that. :Girl: I told you to stand back. :Rachel: Alright, I'm gonna call the police... maybe the military about this? Shit... What's your name? :Girl: It's Robyn. :Rachel: Go home or somewhere safe- I'm gonna tackle this on my own. :Robyn: What gives you the right to do that? :Rachel: I just... something feels like I have to. I'm looking at these tattoos on my arms and I'm getting this overwhelming urge to just go after her. I don't have any experience. I don't have any guns or hell, even gun training. But I just feel like I gotta go after her. :Robyn: Well I wanna come. :Rachel: You can't. Where's Serah? A car pulls out of the parking lot. :Serah: I'm leaving, bye! :Rachel: Okay, I was just telling you that I quit! Tell the big man that! Robin... :Robyn: Robyn. :Rachel: ...whatever, just get somewhere safe. :Robyn: Sure. Fine. Category:Fantendo - Genesis Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages